


Blood Red Lipstick Prints

by Page_of_Swords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Hair Pulling, Mentions of unrequited/past m/m, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Very much consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page_of_Swords/pseuds/Page_of_Swords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I've loved this body since the moment I first saw it. You're the prefect vessel Dean. You give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas. So go ahead and play hard to get, and I'll peel off this 'no demons allowed' tattoo and blow smoke up your ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red Lipstick Prints

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in a very long time let alone porn so you might have to forgive me. Cleared up any consent issues that may have popped up during that exchange between Dean and Abaddon in 9x02. Unbeta-ed so there is that too.

Abaddon with her gorgeous red curls, in nothing but a black garter belt and thigh high stockings with little black satin bows stood in gorgeous heels before the one and only Dean Winchester who had his arms tied in reverse prayer position, on his knees, keening for attention, something, anything, the plug in his ass made him jolt every once in a while as his body still tried to accommodate it. Her red lipstick was smeared across his lips.

"Come here, righteous man, come taste this forbidden fruit" she said as she wound a finger around a curl of her pubic hair.

He should say no, he should have said no a long time ago but instead he gulped his words, his mouth salivating as he looked at where her red fingernails were entwined in dark wiry curls that are dampened from her own arousal. He knows what he must look like. His shoulders ache from being held in such an odd position for so long, the irony of that position does not escape him. His cock aches where it hangs heavily, reddened between his legs, the cock ring she slipped on him let him know he was in a long night.

He must have taken too long to respond to her because she stalked over to him, her heels clicking on the hard floor, her eyes ablaze as she roughly grabbed the short hairs on the back of his neck and jerked his head back, forcing his back to arc. The plug resettled in his body and he could feel it inside of him causing him to shiver around it as he watches her watching him.

"What are you waiting for, Dean Winchester." She spat his name like a curse, he could swear in the dimness of the room that her hair moved like snakes. She struck him across the face, smearing the lipstick that came from her own lips. It really, really, should not turn him on but it does and he could feel his ears grow hot in embarrassment and his ass mirrored back memories of the sting from earlier smacks.

"Do you want this or not?" Her words are low, challenging.

"Yes…" He looked away.

"I can't hear you." She grabbed his chin, forced eye contact, bent at the waist and got right in his face, her breasts hung forward, triangular and full.

"Fuck yes yes please yes!" His deep voice pitched higher, begging her.

A few light pats on his cheek and then she raked her sharp nails through his hair right down to his neck as she stood to her full height and he let out a soft moan, "That's my good boy." She smiled delicious and dark, silky evil.

He licked his lips, eyes glancing between her face and between her legs, and tilted his chin up, open mouthed and tongue sitting obscenely on his lips. He leaned forward and got the tiniest taste before she backed out of his reach leaving him wobbling for equilibrium and whimpering.

"F-fuck…"

"Come on, righteous man, afraid to work for it?" She laughed softly while watching him struggle not to fall on his face, without hands to break his fall, he could really bruise up his pretty face like that. Not that she would mind. She smiled at the image of an over-sexed, bruised, bitten, and throughly fucked Dean trying to come up with an excuse to tell his brother and his angel. She backed up a few more steps and beckoned him again, teasing, breaking him down piece by piece. What a beautiful sight.

On his knees, he slowly crawled over to her again, his thighs strained to hold his balance, his knees ached from being on a hard floor, his asshole tried to tighten around the plug to keep it from sliding out and him getting another spanking but his toes curled in anticipation and the fingers held painfully at his shoulder blades shook, wanting to touch.

The hairs on his head were pulled again, now she was close enough to his face that he could smell her scent, feel her pubic hair tickling his chin but he waited for her go ahead.

She ran her thumb over the seam of his lips, such perfect lips, they were made for things like this. With one last tiny step, she sat completely on his mouth, and with his height, she did not even need to bend her knees.

"Go on Dean, I know you've been dying for this." She sighed, stroked her nails through his hair, held his head to her.

He let out a low guttural moan that was muffled by her flesh and experimentally darted his tongue out to run it along the seam of her own lips. She let out a small moan and gripped the back of his head harder and that was all the permission he needed.

With renewed vigor, he licked, nipped and suckled her, ate her like a starving man at a banquet, his tongue swirled around her clit, his nose buried in her dark curls, her scent, her taste, all around him, intoxicating. He went in between flattening his tongue and licking wide swathes to pointing it and getting as deep inside her as he could possibly go. All the while she very much enjoyed the situation, her free hand took place of his by running up and down her body, skipped over the fabric of her garter to palm at her breast, her other hand occupied with keeping Dean's head in place.

"I have a mind to keep you around, Dean-n-nnnn!" The words fluttered around her sighs and gasps. She looked down at him with hooded eyes and caught his gaze as it traveled up her navel, up her breasts, her collarbone to lock with her eyes. His pretty green eyes were almost black with fierce arousal and at that moment he surrounded her entire clit and suckled hard that caused her to break eye contact, her head lolled, red curls spilt over her shoulders, as she let out a loud, low groan.

He knew she was going to come soon, he felt the way her thighs started to tremble around his face, her breathing sped up and the positively filthy sounds she made grew louder. He sped up with his tongue buried deep in her and nosed her clit, her juices dribbled down his chin like an overripe peach that he secretly hoped would never run out. He groaned and hummed into her as she rocked her hips against his face, his stubble causing a delicious burn. His neglected cock jolted and oozed precome as though it was begging to join in the fun.

At long last, she gripped both sides of his head, gasped his name, ground down on his mouth and came. Her back arched, her hips pistoned against his face, her body spasmed with every shouted moan that tumbled from her lips.

When her orgasm calmed, she unstraddled his face and looked down at the hunter. He was panting, cock straining against the ring, his lips were swollen and the entire bottom half of his face glistened with her juices. She huffed a laugh as she watched him lick his lips, chasing more of her taste.

"You must have been starving," She used her thumb to smear more of her juices into his mouth where his tongue couldn't reach. She nudged his cock with the pointed toe of her stiletto and he whined, trying to rut up against the pressure from her shoe, "Waiting around forever for angel-face to get his head out of his ass will only leave you with three fingers up your ass in a motel shower."

That killed it.

"Shut up, bitch. Cas has nothing to do with this." he said shooting her a dark glare.

"Dean Dean Dean… I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"No you fucking don't." She laughed in his face before circling around to his back, with him unable to turn his body without looking ridiculous he strained his neck to look over his shoulder.

"Oh but I really think I do, lover boy." He could hear her grab something that made a light metallic clank and he thought he heard her put something on. He thought he knew what it was. Humiliation swooped through him again, shame that this was what he'd always wanted ever since he first tried on those pink satiny panties all those years ago. "I was there, in Hell, you garnered quite an audience, all those memories, all those fantasies laid bare for every soul in Hell to admire."

He felt a pressure on the center of his back, her stiletto again, pushed him forward. "Your soul shown like a beacon, Dean, and I knew I had to make you mine."

He resisted as much as possible but her demonic strength easily over powered him and she pushed him forward until the side of his face and front of his chest were pressed against the floor, the plug still in his ass made him bow his back uncomfortably. Her heel was still pressed into his spine and she leaned down putting more weight on the sharp points of her shoe and said in a low low voice, "Bow before your queen."

He gritted his teeth but she nudged his cock with the toe of her shoe again, punching a gasp out of him. She used the pointed toe to lightly run a line from the stretched out rim of his asshole down to where the bottom of his balls hung.

"Ass up, pretty boy." With the same pointed toe that just gave him pleasure, she hooked her toe up and pressed up on his balls forcing his hips to lift higher, forcing his back to arch up even higher while he kept his face and breast bone on the floor but his ass high in the air.

Her fingers followed the skin that was pulled taut around the plug, pink and perfect with curls of dark wiry hair following the curve of his slapped red cheeks.

"Ah! I-I hate you so fucking much." Dean said into the floor, his thighs and calves trembled without his permission, giving away that he was truly enjoying this.

"I know and that is why this is going to be the best part." He could hear the smile in her voice, "Remember when I said I would blow smoke up your ass? Well, this isn't smoke per say, but I am pretty sure you're gonna like it a lot better."

And with that, she gripped the base of the plug and pulled it out of him with a pop causing him to cry out at feeling so empty so suddenly. He wiggled around, panting heavily, as though that would bring back that delicious full feeling.

She knelt down beside him and dipped a thumb into his opened hole, held it open and then blew on the wet skin causing him to violently shiver and moan. He was rapidly descending into being hypersensitive with his cock woefully neglected for such a long time and her teasing his hole but not doing enough. His whole body spasmed and trembled under her.

"I am going to wreck you, Dean. I'm going to fuck you so good that no one, not angel-face, not your southun' vampire, no one will make you feel good like I do." She slapped his ass again and then pressed her lips to his butt cheek leaving a perfect kiss shape in bright red lipstick.

He gasped wetly and shifted trying to get a look at her but with his arms behind his back going slightly numb he couldn't leverage his shoulders around to get a glance That was when he felt it, something smooth and chilly and a lot bigger than the plug was nudged between his cheeks.

"Say you want it." It was right there, he could feel the girth teasing his skin and with both hands digging into the flesh of his hips, he knew she was wearing a strap-on. "Say it!"

"Please…" She slapped his ass, hard.

"Louder, lover boy! I want to hear you say it! I want you to beg for my cock in your boy cunt!"

"…Please I want…" She slapped his ass again, this time scraping her sharp nails across his flesh. He seethed through his teeth, "I want your dick in my ass! I want it so fucking badly! I fucking need it! Please just fuck me please please!!"

She let out a delighted laugh and plunged the strap on into him. It knocked the air out of his lungs, his knees almost gave out, the fake cock piercing him farther than the plug did. He moaned low in his chest as she rolled her hips for the first time.

"You love this don't you? Always loved when the girls you fucked took control huh? When the guys would hold you down?" She popped her hips back and forth quickly before undulating them slowly again. "Always looking for something, someone to fill you up, fill that deep dark pit."

She watched as he tried to thrust up to match her thrusts, his moans and gasps coming in short bursts as she slammed her hips into his, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his body taut like a bow and he let out a strained yelp. Lube dripped thickly from his hole getting her garter belt damp and his hips rolled up and down as though his body didn't know whether to get it's fill of pleasure from his ass or try to at least attempt to thrust down to the floor to satisfy his cock which was turning a delightful shade of near purple from underuse. His face, neck, and chest blushing red from arousal and exertion as he moaned and cussed with abandon against the floor.

She laughed as she scrapped her nails down his back, over his shoulder blades, over his bound arms, down his lower back and onto his ass cheeks, digging angry red lines into his freckled skin as she continued to pump into him. He was getting close now, he would not be able to hold on much longer, so she laid her now own body down on his back, buried her cock in him so deep she swore she could see it in his throat and placed a hand on his belly.

"Please oh god please please fuck yes please!!" He keened.

Her hand slid slowly down his belly, scratching it's way down his trail into his pubic hair and finally, finally slid a hand between his bowed thighs. She slipped her fingers around the base of his cock, then slid her entire hand up, thumbing his crown. His words dissolved into gibberish and loud moans. She pistoned her hips, speeding up but with only a few short strokes of his cock, his breathing became shorter and shorter, he gulped for air and when she bit him, hard on the jaw, enough to taste his delicious blood on her lips, he came.

Cum blurted out of his cock and spattered on the floor and on his chest as his eyes rolled back into his skull before closing and he gasped out a drawn out, muffled and wanton moan into the floor.

His body collapsed, rolling to the side as she gracefully pulled out and stepped around him, stepping out of the harness, she watched him shivering on the floor still as the last throes of orgasm twitched up his body. She reached around his back and untied the knots holding his arms there, pulling them forward to help get his blood flow back. She may be a demon but hell, she was topside, if she played nice, she could keep this fun going for quite a while. Oh, they still tried to kill each other out there in the "real world" but here, here was something special.

"I hope you liked that as much as I did." She smiled and wiped up a drop of blood from his jawline.

Dean shook his head and huffed out a chuckle, "Yeah…That was pretty fuckin' amazing."

"Next time, how about you summon me the old fashioned way or hey, give me a ring on a thing called a, holy shit, a cellphone rather than killing every demon you come across." She picked up her leather jacket off the floor, seemingly the only clothing article she actually cared for and put it on, leaving Dean with the lovely sight of her in just the leather jacket, a garter belt, thigh high stockings, and high heeled shoes.

"I'll have to remember that." He said before she leaned over and kissed him roughly on the mouth biting his lips and chasing his tongue, it was dirty and delicious, salacious and depraved. She then landed a kiss on his cheek, near his nose this time, leaving a second perfect kiss shape on his body in her blood red lipstick.

"I would come when you called. Just you though, righteous man." And then Abaddon disappeared.


End file.
